


Garroth's Year - Alternate Ending

by Biologyny



Category: Aphmau's Year - Fandom, Emerald Secret, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied Overdose, implied suicide, this is short but shut up im not good at writing long stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biologyny/pseuds/Biologyny
Summary: Aaron didn't make it. Garroth couldn't handle it.





	Garroth's Year - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This a vent fic based off of my au (that you can see on my instagram @biologyn.y).

The year had passed by slowly.

No one had thought it would’ve ended like this.

Melissa blamed herself; after all, she was the one who had to deliver the news. 

Zane was the most heartbroken, he’d confined himself to his mother, and his younger brother.

Garte couldn’t care less. His eldest would always be a disappointment in his eyes anyways.

The ones that hadn’t been at the lodge were confused and upset; Why would Garroth do this so suddenly? 

It was only after they’d been told that Aaron had died in a supposed car accident did they understand their friend’s course of action.

Lucinda and Kim spent more time together. Kim needed a new mall day friend. And Lucinda needed someone to keep her company through this. 

Aphmau didn’t know how to feel. She couldn’t feel. Her childhood friend, her highschool crush, the one who defended her in college, he was just gone. 

The last remaining objects Garroth had interacted with were obvious with the intentions: Aaron’s jacket, which Garroth was wearing when he was found, a previously full pill bottle, Garroth had been holding it when he was found, a piece of paper with a rushed note written on it, in the hand that wasn't holding the pill bottle, and a photo of him and all his friends, which was laying on the floor near him, the glass was broken.

 

Garroth’s note didn’t say much about his train of thought that night.

It was short. Only two sentences.

The ones that had been at the lodge knew. The ones that weren’t were left in confusion until they were told the (fake) origins of Aaron’s death.

 

“ _I’m going to see Aaron. I’ll be back soon._ ”


End file.
